A Lover's Call
by Luna Driver
Summary: Max is trying to get some R&R during his break from school but Ray seems to have other 'plans' for our little blonde boy...


_**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!**_

Anyway I realized something from my few weeks of hiatus…**retirement** **sucks**! So to kick off my revival I bring you another Max/Ray fic!

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Max looked up from his book to see Ray staring intently at him, almost devouring him with his eyes. He couldn't be thinking of scrawny, girly Max with his eyes, that intense, yellow cat like eyes, clouded over and his slight smirk making him look dangerously like a wolf, like a predator, come to eat him up.

He gave a light gasp and took an involuntary step backwards as Ray appeared before him suddenly, when a second previous, he had been safely across the room from him. His shoulders met the solid surface behind him and made him feel almost caged in by the wall at his back and the frightening vision in front of him.

Those yellow eyes locked with Max's own crystal blue orbs and he found himself enthralled by the internal struggle reflected by those eyes. "Max," Ray ground out in a deep, husky tone. The sound of that voice forming his name sent shivers down Max's spine and desire to start coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Y-yes, Ray?" He practically squeaked out his answer, something deep inside of him knowing what Ray wanted. He trembled as the heat from those eyes started a flame inside of him and his body began to show him how much it enjoyed having Ray's eyes on him.

Ray felt his erection become harder as Max's sweet voice answered him. The boy's reaction to him did not escape his notice and it brought a feral grin to his face and doubled the hunger burning inside of him. He could already see the small, frail body and smooth, milky skin waiting for his pleasure under the boy's overlarge clothes.

He felt of satisfaction and possessiveness at having his clothes on Max and though he couldn't see everything he wanted to, neither could anyone else. Though Ray was nearly a foot taller with broad shoulders and the lithe musculature of a runner, he couldn't imagine any other garments looking quite so appetizing upon that body he just wanted to have his way with for the rest of the night than his own.

Max was finally able to tear his gaze away the older teen's compelling one, only to find his eyes drawn down his body to the prominent bulge in Ray's pants. What did he have in there? Surely that couldn't be all him. How would that fit? His mental fretting was cut off by a forceful set of lips across his own much more hesitant ones. His brain stopped functioning properly in exchange for savoring this wonderful, beautiful teen kissing the daylights out of him.

When a tongue gently prodded at his lips, his eyes flew open and a small, still functioning part of his brain wondered at what part he had closed them. He quickly parted his lips to allow the domineering appendage entrance to his mouth. His eyes sought the comfort of Ray's and found the teen already locked on his face, as if he couldn't get enough of him. While their tongues dueled inside Max's mouth, Max and Ray's eyes held a similar match. Though he knew he couldn't be the victor in this, Max held out for as long as he could to show the other that he wasn't weak like some girl and that he wouldn't be treated like one.

Ray's eyes clouded over when Max dropped his gaze and gave a low moan. This boy was a burden on his usually excellent self-control. His hands moved from a safe position on either side of the boy's face, trailing down his arms lined with goose bumps to his hips where he pulled Max closer and adjusted their most private parts so they lined up. He was rewarded be another, louder moan that rose from the boy's throat only to be captured by Ray's mouth.

He broke contact with Max's mouth to place a small kiss on the corner of his lips and kiss and nip his way down the boy's neck to the collar of his shirt which he pushed off his shoulder in order to have more contact with that soft, smooth skin. He growled into the flesh he was currently enjoying when he found the obstruction wouldn't move anymore so he could reach more of that delicious substance.

Max's eyes opened of their own volition at the sound of his shirt ripping in half and the feel of the cool air on his heated, exposed chest. Well, technically it wasn't his shirt, he had borrowed it from Ray and he could do whatever he wanted with his clothing. His mind went back to its pleasured haze when large hands came to settle on his hips again and a strong thigh parted his legs and started rubbing itself on the part of him most desperate for the other's touch. He couldn't imagine anything feeling better at that moment than a release from the relentless ache in his groin.

His head fell back to rest on the wall behind him as the sensations started to overwhelm him. Ray had moved from his neck to his chest, licking and sucking until he reached his nipples, which were erect and straining. At the first touch of Ray's mouth on his highly sensitized chest, Max let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan. He moved his hands into Ray's hair to find some sort of anchor in this constantly shifting world of sensation.

Ray brought up one of his hands to play with the sweet nipple not currently between his teeth, rolling it between his fingers. This caused a continuous string of noises to pour from the boy's lips, swollen from his rough kissing minutes before. The boy's back arched under his mouth as if to prevent a loss of contact with the moist heat covering him.

He pulled back to look at the pleasure drunk beauty before him. His head thrown back and eyes closed with his full lips parted, emitting small gasps. His body quivering at the aftershocks of Ray's onslaught coursing through his veins and the need still present and embodied in the hard, weeping length he sported beneath his borrowed pants. Ray licked his lips at the succulent sight of this body just waiting for his touch and his alone. He bent his head to resume his consumption of the mouth-watering feast laid out before him for the taking.

Max's eyes fluttered open as those dizzying sensations stopped and found the taller teen looking at him like a starving teen would his next meal. He kept his eyes half open, staring out from under his eyelashes, as the larger teen used his very talented mouth to begin the trail from his nipples to his waistline. He couldn't help the little gasps and moans that escaped from his lips at the pressure of that mouth near his navel. He grasped the broad shoulders and leaned back into the wall, those were the only things keeping him on his feet in the midst of such ecstasy.

He looked down under his half closed eyelids to find that the snap of his pants had been undone and Ray was slowly working the pants down around his hips and legs. He blushed when he saw that his lover's eyes were concentrated on his pale, hairless legs. Any embarrassment or fear of rejection was dismissed when Ray's eyes glazed over, his mouth parted the slightest bit, and Max heard his breath catch in his throat.

Max had to have the prettiest legs that Ray had ever seen; longer and more elegant than teeny women's. Everything about Max screamed girl to him, though he knew that the boy was indeed a boy and not a woman. Rather abruptly, he reached up and pulled down the other's last barrier from complete nudity, his boxers. There was the boy's cock and Ray relaxed as much as he could while having a raging erection in need of release.

He stood up before he could do something that Max wasn't ready for, as Ray was now sure he was a virgin, uninitiated in homosexual intercourse. Grabbing Max around his shoulders and the backs of his knees, Ray carried the slight boy to his bedroom down the hall. There he set him on the bed and straightened in order to remove his own offending garments.

Max propped himself up on one elbow where he had dropped in an enormous four-poster monstrosity. He looked over toward some movement in time to catch Ray throwing his shirt to the corner of the room and his jaw dropped. There was a body anyone would die for and it was there to give him pleasure. Wow, who would have guessed that Ray was hiding that fantastic musculature under all those clothes he insisted on wearing. The room was a little on the dim side so he couldn't see the rest of Ray as his clothes were quickly discarded and he descended upon Max.

The smaller boy quickly adjusted to the feeling of having another male on top of him and started responding to the kisses being placed on his lips. Suddenly he felt bereft as Ray climbed half off of him and opened a drawer in his nightstand, seeming to search for something. With a triumphant sound, he returned to his former position atop his small lover, placing most of his weight on his elbows instead of the boy. Max took in the bottle that Ray was waving at him. "This is lubrication to help with the actual penetration so that you won't feel as much pain. I have to prepare you now, is that alright?" Max swallowed hard at the mention of pain, but he didn't want to look like a wimp to Ray so he nodded his head.

Ray knew this had to hard for Max to be bottom for his first time, especially being so slight, but he was determined to make it good for him. So he opened the small tube and squirted out some of the liquid onto his fingers. He reached down between his legs to the boy's puckered entrance; he slipped in one finger while keeping an eye on Max's face. There was a slight grimace, but nothing that said he was hurting him too badly. Before he added the next finger, he grabbed a hold of the boy's still hard erection and began pumping him slowly and steadily. When he heard the boy's moans continue, he pushed in the second digit and slowly moved his fingers apart in a scissor motion to help Max prepare for something larger.

When he heard his name slip from the boy's lips, Ray's control nearly snapped, but he held on by the thinnest of strings. He gently put the third and final finger in and moved them around hoping to find the boy's prostate and bring him the greatest of pleasures. "Ray" and frantic hands at his shoulders signaled that he had found the spot he was looking for. He continued to stretch Max's anus while periodically hitting that spot that caused him to see stars.

Max felt disappointed and a little bereft when Ray pulled his fingers from his ass and moved up his body to press their lips together. He froze when he felt something much larger than three fingers press against him, but at the command of, "Relax," from Ray and the drugging effect of his kisses he fell back into his previous stupor. When the cock breached Max's entrance, he let out a low hiss and tears dotted the corners of his eyes. He remembered the earlier advice and loosened the muscles in his lower body, feeling some relief from the sting, and felt the hard length being pushed into him slowly, allowing him time to adjust before moving deeper.

This method helped to lessen the pain of the first time that something had been put up his ass. He was happy when finally the whole of his length was fully seated in his stretched channel. The sensation wasn't painful thanks to the ample time he had given to adapt, but it was uncomfortable and unsettling. He was sure it would get better or else why would men continue doing it voluntarily? So he pushed up his hips into the ones above him a little to show Ray that he was ready to move on and experience this for himself. The length within him slowly receded and was pushed back in without ever fully leaving his sheath. The friction felt surprisingly good and he urged Ray, "Faster, Ray." His lover complied and began to move quicker within him, thrusting harder and surer, striking his sweet spot head on more often than not. He called out the name of the one making him feel these incredible sensations over and over, but even to his own ears it was garbled and unintelligible. He was in a separate place where pleasure was the sustenance and Ray was feeding him well.

The sound of his name spilling from those beautiful, well kissed lips was enough to threaten all of Ray's self-control, coupled with the tight heat surrounding his cock. All he needed was one more thing to drive him completely out of his mind. Sudden constriction on his pulsating length caused Ray to pause mid-thrust and gasp out, "Max." He looked down at the small boy's face to see a mischievous glint in his green, green eyes. He couldn't stay half in and half out of that hot cavity so he began thrusting only to come across the same problem.

The tightening this time caused his control to snap and he pushed frantically in and out of the small body beneath him. He moved until both of their bodies were glistening with sweat and their breathing came harshly. He felt a coil tightening in his lower abdomen and knew his climax was on its way and from the increasing incoherency of Max's words, his was swiftly approaching also. He began thrusting with all of his might trying to reach that peak, but still wanting to savor this moment of insurmountable pleasure.

When the pleasure had built to an almost unbearable degree, it finally released itself on Max's chest and Ray's stomach. Max fell back and felt Ray release himself inside of him and his arms give out, becoming dead weight on his chest. Satisfied and tired, Max pushed Ray off so he wasn't crushing him and curled into his side, preparing to sleep.

The deep breathing and rhythmic chest movements suggested that Ray had already passed on to his dreams and Max was quick to follow suit. Dreaming of future possibilities and present potentials, they slept on not knowing what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
